This I Promise You
by KuraKathryn
Summary: A lovely little songfic that my sister begged me to write about a year ago. Centers on Bob and Dot during the war with Daemon and no, it doesn't have anything to do with 'The Ties That Bind' in case you were wondering. Enjoy! ;)


Ok peeps, here's the deal: Chapter two of 'The Ties That Bind' is currently going through revision. I didn't really care for the way it turned out. This is a small songfic I wrote about a year ago. I hope you enjoy it!! Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Whoo boy, I'd be one happy camper if I did own them let me tell you! And the song belongs to *NSYNC.  
  
  
  
  
This I Promise You  
  
by  
Spookygirl  
  
'When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all the surround you  
Are secrets and lies'  
  
Bob watches as Dot issues orders to the CPUs and tries to save the system from Daemon's attack force. She's trying to save as many people as she can, but it's too late. The viral forces are about to enter the P.O.  
  
'I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along'  
  
While Dot is talking to Phong, she looks up at Bob. He smiles comfortingly and nods toward her office. She nods to him and he leaves. She follows after a few nanos.  
  
'And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you'  
  
Bob is standing in front of Dot's desk when she enters her office. He knows by the look on her face that she is close to her breaking point. He holds his arms out and she melts into him crying tears of hopelessness and frustration. He holds her close and tells her how much he loves her.  
  
'I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore'  
  
She looks up at him and smiles through her tears. Her deep amethyst eyes are shining as she tells him how much she loves him. He smiles as tears start to form in his own eyes.  
  
'I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun'  
  
He is about to kiss her when Phong vid windows. He tells Dot to come to the command chamber. She tells Bob to wait for her and leaves. As he waits, he thinks about the promise he made after the restart and silently vows once more that she will never be alone again no matter what it takes.  
  
'Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you'  
  
Bob sits in Dot's chair and thinks about her. He remembers the first time he saw her and knows that to him, she is the most beautiful sprite in the Net. He loves her so much it hurts and he knows he'll never stop.  
  
'Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all'  
  
He is still thinking when he is interrupted. Dot is calling him from the war room. He rushes in preparing for the worst. He finds the CPUs all jumping excitedly and cheering. Dot is standing with Phong, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray. They're all smiling. He looks at Dot curiously and she tells him that Daemon has been destroyed. When he asks her how it happened, she tells him that Turbo was able to fight the infection long enough to destroy Daemon's ship along with everyone aboard it, including himself. Bob is very sad to hear this, but he can't help feeling happy that the viral threat is over.  
  
'And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby'  
  
Bob sweeps Dot into his arms and spins her around once. He sets her down, but doesn't release her. Before she can say anything, he gives her a passionate kiss, which she is happy to return.  
  
'Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you'  
  
They break away after a nano. All the sprites in the room are silent as they see Bob drop to one knee in front of Dot. He doesn't have a ring yet, but he knows that she doesn't care. He proposes and she smiles despite her tears as she accepts. Everyone cheers yet again as Bob stands and kisses his fiancée. He'll always be with her. After all, he has a promise to keep.  
  
The End  
  
  
Well? What's the verdict, your honors? Use that lovely little box below to let me know. ;) 


End file.
